Endless Corridor
This is the Endless Corridor. A path that goes on forever. :--Grail tablet for the Endless Corridor The Endless Corridor (無限回廊, Mugen Kairō) is a field within the ruins. As the name implies, if the player reaches one "end" of one of the corridors in the area and attempts to go further, he or she will be taken to the other end of the corridor. Initially, the player can only access the topmost floor of the Endless Corridor. The player will need to retrieve the Endless Key from the Confusion Gate in order to drop down to lower levels. *'Area number:' 8 *'Background music:' "Primitive Dance" **A remix of this song, "Primitive Dance ver.0," exists on the La-Mulana Soundtrack. *'Enter from / Exit to:' Mausoleum of the Giants, Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother *'Enter from:' Dimensional Corridor Overview The Endless Corridor is accessed from the Mausoleum of the Giants. It also serves as a one-way exit from the Dimensional Corridor. The Corridor bears an Arabic motif; a bizarre-looking Arabian skyline dots the background. There are five corridors within the Endless Corridor. To go from the top corridor to the next highest corridor, the player needs to get the Endless Key first. Doing so summons a ladder connecting the two. To go from the 2nd highest corridor to the 3rd, the player must light up the lanterns associated with the "end of the 5th year of the Aztecs" (2012, as stated in the manual) by touching them. You must touch each lantern only once. The order is: bottom-left lantern of B-2, top-right lantern of C-2, middle lantern of B-2, bottom lantern of D-2. To go from the 3rd highest corridor to the 4th, the player must place a weight on the pedestal at the entrance, then run quickly to put a weight on the dragon. Alternatively, a secret passage in the right-hand wall (suggested by the tablet) lets the player solve this very quickly. To go from the 4th level to the 5th, the player must solve a series of block puzzles. In the first room, break the pots and clear a path to push the blocks. Throwing Knives or Spears are necessary to break some of the pots. In the second room, arrange blocks above the platforms, then put a weight on the pedestal to drop them all at once. Several platforms in this room collapse here, so be careful. In the third room, break a wall near the collapsing platform, push the top block down and quickly move it across the collapsing platform. Then move a block onto the top platform so you can drop the final block onto the goal. In the last room, break the first stack of pots to drop the block down and reveal a pedestal. Weighting this pedestal reveals a pillar. Push the top block out once, then break the pots under it until you can stand on it and push the last block across the pillar to the platform. After reaching the lowest level, the player descends into the Shrine of the Mother. :Ye who runs needlessly. Thou art a fool. Thou art a fool. Thou art a fool. Thou art a fool. :--Tablet on the third level of the Endless Corridor Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Video Hustler ROM Location: Endless Corridor B-1 Examine the skeleton that lies near to the top of the screen. Hidden Thing: Konami Golf ROM Location: Endless Corridor D-2 Examine the unmarked gateway at the top-right corner of the screen. Hidden Thing: Konami Boxing ROM Location: Endless Corridor D-3 Examine the damaged monument at the bottom-left. Hidden Thing: Yie Ar Kung Fu 2 ROM Location: Endless Corridor B-4 Destroy the lower-left pot and examine the area in which it was standing. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Endless Corridor A-1 Exit A-1 to the left to be transported back to D-1; the map will then appear at A-1. Puzzle: Get the Keyblade Location: Endless Corridor C-2 Defeat all of the flower enemies on screen. Puzzle: Get the Twin Statue Location: Endless Corridor A-3 Place a Weight on the pedestal at D-3 and then race to A-3 before time runs out to collect the statue. Travel through the hidden passageway just right of the upper ladder at D-3 for a shortcut. Puzzle: Make ladder to Death Seal appear Location: Endless Corridor E-2 You must visit Alsedarna (Temple of the Moon E-3) with the Ocarina to make the ladder appear in the Endless Corridor. Shops Location: Endless Corridor C-1 Use the Life Seal near the center of the screen. 120 Coins - Bombs 30 Coins - Throwing Knives 20 Coins - Weights Category:Fields